semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sturgeon Clan
The Sturgeon Clan are a group of proud warriors who serve under the leadership of "The Big Fish" also known as Trogorn. __TOC__ The Big Fish Trogorn is a proud Orc warrior, who leads as Warlord of the Sturgeons Clan. His intelligence is easily a match for his strength and cunning and is equally at home fighting on the battlefield or back at base giving orders to his forces. History of the Sturgeon Clan The Sturgeon Clan Origins Originally the WildGut Tribe, one of the most feared, but also most remote of the Orcish clans. Founded by "Foeg", later to be known as "Foeg the conqueror", the WildGut tribe spread fear and respect to all of the neighboring clans of Orcs, and the name Foeg came to be feared, as well as his fabled weapon "OrcinFoe" which struck down many a Orcish Warlord in its time. But eventually like all good things Foeg came to an end. Foeg envisioned an new home for his Orcs, a home to be theirs and theirs alone. He set upon the creation of a mighty vessel, "The Titans Watch". The clan soon set out to find this fabled land that Foeg had envisioned for his people, and for many months the journey carried out without any serious problems. After 12 months of continuous travelling Foeg suddenly saw it, a land warm and damp, with strong stone and fresh water. With beasts that would make the fiercest warrior hold his breath. Foeg gave the order, but suddenly they felt a ripple rush through the water, the another, then another getting bigger and bigger each time. Then suddenly a gigantic snake heaved its massive head across the water. Its body the elegant shape of a snake, but it had fins and its tail was barbed. It looked at the ship with all 9 of its eyes and let out a mighty scream, the ship was torn to pieces and Foeg was flung into the air. After regaining consciousness a minute later he grabbed OrcinFoe and leaped at the creature, striking its center eye. The creature screamed once more, stunning Foeg and then with one mighty gulp devoured Foeg. OrcinFoe was flung and by some amazing luck landed in a nearby Orc boat. Groduk the Wizened took control at that point and ordered his ships to make their way to Kreedian soil. Service to Kreedia Upon reaching Kreedian soil Gorduk swore an oath that all that followed him would serve the Kreedians until death, his warriors fiercely loyal had no quarrel with this and soon the Orcish hordes of the Wildgut Tribe formed a key part of the Kreedian army. Rise of Trogorn Many months later a young soldier named Trogorn was making his way to the armoury when he saw a giant chest, which would normally be locked with strange runes now open for him to see. Inside he saw OrcinFoe the greathammer of Foeg. He left it be for then, but bumped into Groduk on his way out. He was holding OrcinFoe. At that moment it dawned on Trogorn that Gorduk could not wield the OrcinFoe and all this time had been wielding a fake to ensure his leadership over his forces. This sudden realization ignited the evolutionary gene inside Trogorn, causing him to grow into an Alpha Orc, strong enough to face Gorduk. He picked up OrcinFoe and marched to find Gorduk. He challenged him to Honorable combat, and all the Orcs were amazed when Gorduk refused. Trogorn heaved the OrcinFoe above his head, then bringing it down with the force his previous Warlord Foeg had done, broke into Gorduks skull, killing him. Trogorn then left the Kreedian forces, hijacking the ship Foeg himself had travelled in, which was now repared, and left for the fabled land his Warlord envisioned. Discovery of the swamp As they eventually entered the mysterious swamp, the ripples appeared once more and the strange beast appeared once more. Although blind in its main eye it still recognized who its foes were and let out its scream once more. Trogorn leapt at the beast and to the horror of his people, was instantly swallowed. Panic erupted through his troops and they quickly looked for the OrcinFoe to make sure it was safe. Bit it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a terrible moan from the creature, and Trogorn was seen standing, OrcinFoe in hand lifting up the creatures jaw. he stabbed OrcinFoe into the flesh of the creature, and let go of its jaw. The creature closed its moth out of reflex and with a terrible squish was impaled by the great hammer. Trogorn ripped out one of the teeth of the beast and ordered his troops to make preparations, for their new home. Trogorn was named "Big Fish" in honorary title of his kill, and renamed his clan the "Sturgeon" Clan. The newest of his ships is named Foeg's Quarry, after the now dead Warlord.